


Too Late (To Apologize)

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy attempts to apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late (To Apologize)

Missy is almost broken by the time she agrees to apologize to Osgood. Osgood hates seeing Missy bent, almost broken, like this and yet... she can't help but feel like the woman brought the issues on herself. Missy's apology is weak, although it's clear she means it. 

"It's too late Missy... you don't have to apologize... I survived, I've moved on."

Missy manages a weak smile, willingly settling at Osgood's feet, allowing the scientist to stroke her hair out of her eyes. She had thought she would not be forgiven and, much as she tries to pretend she doesn't care, she feels as if the girl has lifted a great weight off her shoulders. Her eyes slide closed as the girl continues to stroke a hand through her hair, half-purring with acceptance and gratitude.


End file.
